A common problem associated with basketball courts in public locations, such as school yards, parks, and playgrounds, is the absence of nets on the basketball hoops. The nets may be absent because they have been removed by vandals or may simply not be provided because of the vulnerability to vandalism. The applicant is aware of previously proposed attachments for basketball hoops, some of which have nets attached thereto. The known attachment designs do not provide an adequate solution to the problem of the absence of nets in public basketball courts because the attachments tend to be relatively complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture and/or relatively difficult to install on and remove from a hoop.